Currently, the manufacture of custom stator bars used in large electrical power generators is costly and time-consuming. This is particularly true in field repair situations where a needed stator bar configuration is not of standard design, or at least is not of a design that is familiar to the repairing entity. In such instances, new replacement stator bars are manufactured using custom fabricated stator bar bending forms based upon existing stator bar design drawings, if available, or from actual stator bars removed from a generator and shipped to the manufacturing/repair facility. The fabrication and setting-up of bending forms is a time-consuming and costly undertaking, especially when forms are fabricated for custom or non-standard stator bar designs that may result in only a single use or have limited applications. Accordingly, there is a need for a versatile stator bar tooling form and system for shaping/forming stator bars that is quick to set up, easily re-configurable, universally applicable to accommodate a wide variety of different bending/forming design configurations and, in particular, readily adaptable for accommodating custom field applications.